


𝑳𝒂𝒕𝒆 𝑵𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝑭𝒖𝒏 ❁ 𝑶𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒐 𝒙 𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓

by iamgolf



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fun, Good Uchiha Obito, Marriage, Slice of Life, Uchiha Obito Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgolf/pseuds/iamgolf
Summary: My imagination suddenly stopped when I felt my headphones get removed from my ears. My woman instincts quickly kicked in and I elbowed whoever was behind me right in the stomach."Ow! (Y/N), it's just me! Be careful," Obito whined from behind me.
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	𝑳𝒂𝒕𝒆 𝑵𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝑭𝒖𝒏 ❁ 𝑶𝒃𝒊𝒕𝒐 𝒙 𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓

**Author's Note:**

> AU : Obito never died whaaaat

𝐋𝐈𝐕𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐖𝐈𝐓𝐇 𝐎𝐁𝐈𝐓𝐎 is exactly how it sounds. He was a fun man and knew how to make me smile. It's why I moved in with him in the first place and why I fell in love with him. It happened a few years ago.

He realized that he couldn't go after Rin forever and slowly but surely started to get over her. We had already been friends since the academy and I had a crush on him while he had a crush on Rin. I was close with her so it felt weird to have a crush on her best friend, but no matter what I tried I just couldn't get over him. 

Eventually I noticed he wasn't acting all gidish around Rin and I realized that he just wanted to be friends with her. So I pushed my guilt aside and decided to go for it. At first it was harmless flirts here and there when we were alone. Then I became more affectionate with hugs and our conversations became deeper. Sometimes we would go over to each other's houses just to have late night chats. Then when the time was right I asked him out.

Ever since that moment we've been together. Sure we had the occasional fight here and there, but that wasn't a problem for us. As stubborn as he was, I knew how to calm him down. I loved to play with his dark hair and feel his chest rise up and down while he slept. His heartbeat was like music to calm my soul. His voice and his laugh made me fall in love deeper everyday.

He proposed not too long ago and of course I said yes. Then we found a house and finally moved in together.

Obito is out on a mission now which leaves me alone in the house. I had my favorite songs blasting through my headphones as I danced through our house. I was jumping around and dancing to the songs. Eventually I started singing out loud and seeing as how I had headphones on I really thought I was hitting those notes.

I was slamming myself against walls and acting as if I was in the music video and it was raining around me. My bare feet padded along the floor while I ran against it and slid into the next room. I fell over hard on the floor, but did that stop me? No. Absolutely not.

My hands were running along my body and in my hair. I probably looked like a mess to others, but to me I was the most famous idol star the world has ever seen.

My imagination suddenly stopped when I felt my headphones get removed from my ears. My woman instincts quickly kicked in and I elbowed whoever was behind me right in the stomach.

"Ow! (Y/N), it's just me! Be careful," Obito whined from behind me.

I quickly turned around and held his face between my hands, "Oh my god, Obito I'm so sorry! Don't sneak up on me like that! I wasn't expecting you to be home tonight."

He chuckled as he fixed himself upright, "Obviously not."

I suddenly felt embarrassed and my cheeks started to heat up, "How long have you been here?"

He smirked, "Long enough to see act one of your show," He slid the headphones over his ears. "But now it's time for act two. It's my time to shine."

He reached behind me and unplugged my headphones so I could hear the song that was playing. Soon he started singing just like I was earlier causing me to laugh. He bent down and grabbed my waist pulling me closer to him while he tried to serenade me.

We danced around the room as if we were doing a slow dance at some big formal. His hands were around my waist and my arms were wrapped around his neck. He swayed us around and spun me and sometimes dipped me.

When I tried to join in on the singing he laid his finger on my lips, "Shh, no it's just me."

I snorted trying to hold back my laugh.

Then the song changed to a more upbeat club song. We jumped around dancing to it and then he started to throw it back on me. I put one hand on his waist and the other was up as we continued to dance. This position didn't last long because we both couldn't contain our laughter. Then we just separated and danced in our own ways.

We continued like this for quite sometimes. In dramatic songs he would slam me against the wall and we would pretend as if we had broken up. Or I would lean my back against his and imagine he was in some faraway land where I could never see him again. 

Then with upbeat songs we would both scream it to each other until our laughter made us stop. We would jump around the floor and fling our arms around like we were children.

Eventually my playlist came to a stop and we were both out of breath. I looked over at him and plugged my nose, "You should go shower, you stink."

He looked over at me with a devious smirk. He stepped to me slowly and landed his lips on mine in a big sloppy kiss. I groaned and pushed him off. "Oh come (Y/N)!" He pouted like a little boy.

"No!" I couldn't help but laugh. "You seriously smell. Go take a shower!"

He groaned dramatically and started to stalk towards our bathroom, "You're so unfair..."

I made my way to our bedroom where I plopped myself down on our bed. I heard the shower start from down the hall in which case I started to change into my pajamas. It was late and all that dancing took my energy out. Once I was in my pajamas, I laid down under the covers ready for him to join me.

I stared at the ceiling humming one of the many songs we danced to tonight while waiting for him. Finally after a few more minutes of waiting, I heard him coming down the hall. He turned the corner and I saw him in all of his naked glory.

I covered my eyes while my cheeks burned, "Put some clothes on!"

His chuckle rang in my ears causing me to let out a small giggle, "Oh come on, don't be shy..." I felt the bed shift while he put weight on it.

I glared at him and pushed him off the bed, "Not tonight, Obito. We already did enough dancing."

He laughed at my comment as he stood up. I looked the other way again trying not to look at him. I turned over to stare at the wall as I finally rested my head down to sleep. The bed moved over again and the cold air touched me as he lifted up the covers to get under. He shimmied down beside me and wrapped his muscular arm around my waist.

He laid his face down in the crook of my neck and gave it a small peck. I could feel his smile form. "I love you, (Y/N)." He was so genuine about it too which caused me to smile as well.

I turned my head back to him and once our eyes met, our lips met as well for a small passionate kiss. Once it was down I turned my head back the other way and closed my eyes ready to fall asleep. "I love you too, Obito."


End file.
